James's Amoonguss
| enva1=Eli James| java1=Unshō Ishizuka| }} James's Amoonguss (Japanese: コジロウのモロバレル Kojirō's Morobareru) is the second Pokémon that James obtained in the Unova region, and his eleventh overall. History James's Amoonguss first appeared in New Places... Familiar Faces!, debuting along with Jessie's Frillish when attacked and for the first time since their Operation Tempest and temporary retreat back to Kanto. When Ash and friends were helping the rookie Trainer Nanette to gain some experience, Team Rocket surprised them, sent out their new Pokémon, and used a combination of and on them and their Pokémon, reducing the visibility to almost nothing and paralyzing Iris's Emolga and Cilan's Stunfisk at the same time, thus leaving Ash alone to face Team Rocket with . Using the Mist as his advantage, James had Amoonguss use , which was strong enough to actually knock Pikachu out. As Ash sent out his to blow the Mist away, Team Rocket was close to stealing Pikachu inside of their . However, thanks to the distraction of Nanette and her , Pikachu was freed, although Tepig got caught in the process. For a getaway distraction, Team Rocket fired a combination attack of and , which, much to their surprise, was endured by Unfezant, followed by an and an to defeat Frillish and Amoonguss, respectively. Amoonguss reappeared in The Name's N!, where James sent it out after catching Pikachu. It distracted Ash from holding on to his when she used to grab onto their balloon. It once again battled Unfezant after she freed Pikachu with Aerial Ace. Pikachu joined in the battle and tried to finish off Team Rocket with Thunderbolt but Amoonguss paralyzed him with Stun Spore before the attack can blast them off completely. Amoonguss was taken out along with Frillish by Unfezant's Air Cutter which slammed them into Team Rocket's balloon, sending them away in the process. Amoonguss was used to battle Aldith's in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, alongside as Jessie, James and tried to steal Colress's Pokémon manipulation machine. Eventually Liepard's veered and hit Colress's machine, releasing Iris's Dragonite and Rhoder's which were under his control. After Team Plasma took control of Meowth with their machine in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, Jessie and James decided to attack their friend in order to get him out of the trance. James commanded Amoonguss to use Stun Spore and paralyzed Meowth, then use Body Slam so they could completely weaken him, orders that it didn't hesitate to fulfill. Having Meowth out of Team Plasma's control, Team Rocket managed to get out of their headquarters using Frillish's Mist. Amoonguss was given away to for Team Rocket in The Dream Continues!. Personality and characteristics Amoonguss has been shown to be a very serious Pokémon in and out of battle. It has never smiled onscreen, in contrast to Jessie's mischievous-looking Frillish. It doesn't appear to have bonded with James like his previous Pokémon did, being his only Grass-type to never attack him when called out, but in terms of loyalty, it is not hesitant to follow James's orders. In battle it can be physically tough, being shown to be capable of knocking out with just one Body Slam. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Stun Spore|1=Hidden Power|2=Body Slam}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Stun Spore|1=Hidden Power|2=Body Slam}}}} Trivia * Amoonguss is James's second Pokémon to debut in its fully evolved form, the first one being his . Like Victreebel, Amoonguss was acquired off-screen. ** While Victreebel was also shown as a , Amoonguss is the only one not to be seen in its pre-evolved form. * Amoonguss is James's only Grass-type Pokémon that doesn't show any kind of special affection on him when released from its Poké Ball. Related articles Amoonguss Category:Giovanni's Pokémon de:James’ Hutsassa es:Amoonguss de James fr:Gaulet de James it:Amoonguss di James ja:コジロウのモロバレル zh:小次郎的败露球菇